narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hokage Residence
The Hokage Residence is a great tower extending to the skies, once occupied by the Hokage during their reign while it was simply a mansion, now the fortress of the Godaime, Yūmei Kokūzō, occupied freely by Dragon Knights and Genesis Division members alike, as well as a number of other terrors. It is by far the largest building in Tenryūji, towering over even the tallest of mountain ranges with ease. Regarding... Construction The construction of the tower is best described as having pulled material in from around the village. This effect can be seen most prominently around the tower with the ground spiralling around it, marked by the entrenchment of the debris when being pulled in towards, around, and inside of it. It was further developed upon when re-situated in Tenryūji. Defences There are 135 floors in total above ground level, and an ambiguous amount underneath. Each of the 135 are composed of crystallized debris, once the houses of the village's residents. This debris is nigh-indestructible, reinforced by Zirnitra's unique flames. The debris also possesses the ability to absorb an unlimited amount of chakra as well as negate space-time ninjutsu that interacts with an external environment from when inside and vice versa; the seals required to bypass either have not yet been created, with Yūmei Kokūzō the sole manipulator of the two barriers, in spite of the second not having been invented by himself. There are also seals planted inside of the tower preventing chakra-perceiving abilities from sensing anything beyond the walls from the outside. A dense, monochromatic mist has been released from the utmost bottom level, which absorbs chakra in the atmosphere, and when inhaled corrodes the chakra network, and eventually the vitality of those lacking the second version of a particular seal. The floor formation can invert at the press of a button on the Hokage's desk. This will cause the office to escalate to the top of the tower, with the other floors following suit until the lowest floor is at the peak, and the highest at the bottom. Beneath the ground are numerous caves, tunnels, corners and rooms, keeping many things concealed and secret from the surface dimension. It is within that many of the Hokage's creations run rampart, are birthed and developed. Amongst other vile creations of his actions. There are five tags placed on the exterior of the tower, composing the Five Seals Barrier, with the fifth and entry tag positioned where the original entrance to the residence lay. The other four are scattered along the rise of the tower, making it completely indestructible from bottom to top. It is also rigged as a safeguard against intruders. Notable Levels ---- All floors of the tower, above and beneath ground-level are laden with seals on their respective walls, preventing vision of them to those outside of the complex, even blocking the Byakugan's line of sight and that of chakra perceiving abilities and techniques. ---- Overworld Floor #65-80 *Dragon Knight Headquarters Floor #40-50 * Genesis Division Headquarters Floor #36-37 * Cult of Jashin Holy Grounds Floor #38 * Angra Mainyu's Throne Room Floor #14-16 * Avalon's Arctic Mausoleum. Floor #2 * Administrative Library * Yūmei's Chambers * Yūmei's Office Floor #1 * Reception Desk * International Embassies Underground Basement Floor #2-10 * Yūmei's Clone Training Facility Basement Floor #20-22 * Research Labs Basement Floor #36 * A Yliaster-specializing blacksmith Basement Floor #37 * The Yliaster Monarch chamber Basement Floor #40 * The Amenominakanushi Crystal * The Gargantuan Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Crystals * The Gargantuan Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier Crystals Category:Locations